Bleach In Vegas
by Marlode
Summary: Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Shuuhei, and Kira are all going to Vegas! What mayhem lays ahead? What love lies in wait? What trouble will these five guys cause? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas... Usually. GuyxGuy! RenBya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I don't own Bleach.**

**I hope you like this; I'm looking forward to writing it!**

**Warning: GuyxGuy don't like, then leave; no hate. **

**Please leave reviews, that would be nice, and yes**

**I will get back to my other stories; I haven't abandoned them.**

**IT'S TIME TO GO TO VEGAS.**

**~Marlode~**

**Bleach In Vegas**

**Chapter One**

A hell butterfly flittered around Soul Society; it flew into the gates of the fifth, the ninth, and the sixth squad offices. The message it distributed said:

"_Kuchiki Taichou, and Abarai fukutaichou…"_

"_Shuuhei fukutaichou…"_

"_Izuru fukutaichou…" _

"_You are all going to Vegas, pack your bags today and be ready to leave by noon. The Soutaichou has decided that certain squads will partake in a vacation from work; whereas the other captains will guide the third and fourth seats to run your squad for the next few days. Kurosaki Ichigo will be waiting for you in the real world; he shall serve as your guide in Vegas, for he knows the workings of the modern world. Be ready in one hour, and make your way to the gate. _

All four receivers of the message were slightly confused, but they simply nodded their heads and took off to their homesteads to pack their belongings.

They all had a common thought; 'What, and where, is Vegas?'

**After Arriving In the Real World**

Ichigo stood outside of Urahara's shop, waiting for Renji, Byakuya, Shuuhei, and Kira to come through the gate and meet him outside.

"Why the hell do I have to do this?" Ichigo grumbled while glaring at the ground. He closed his eyes as they twitched angrily "This is going to be such a pain. In. the. ASS!" he bellowed.

"What's gonna be a pain in your ass Ichigo?" questioned a rough voice behind the irritated soul reaper.

Ichigo flung himself around, "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME! DAMN SOUL SOCIETY! DAMN THEM! DAMN YOU!"

"Calm yourself Kurosaki, I will not be yelled at a by an incompetent fool with the maturity levels of a one year old," said a calm Kuchiki.

"Kurosaki- san," said a hesitant Kira, "please take us where we need to go; this is an ordered vacation!"

"Yeah, yeah, at least I'll be able to get away from here for a while," said Ichigo, who also thought, 'And away from my annoying, stupid father!' But as he looked at the group trailing him, he realized that he had only traded one hell for another.

**On the Plane from Japan to Vegas **

Byakuya was seated by Hisagi; they were in front of Ichigo and Kira, and Renji had gotten placed in front of the four of them and seated by a brown haired man.

Renji twisted around in his seat, his loose hair almost whapping the person beside him.

"Kuchiki taich—"

"Abarai, calling me by my last or first name would be more appropriate while we are in public exposure; and for the rest of this 'vacation."

Renji nodded, "Well, Byakuya, why can't I sit by one of you? Why am I the one stuck by a stranger?"

The 'stranger' looked at Renji from the corner of his eye.

"Abarai, that was out of our control; it is simply how we were sat according to the directors of this, ah, facility, I presume."

The red head pouted, and turned himself all the way around so that he was kneeling on the seat and facing Byakuya and Shuuhei, while bumping his head on the cargo holder above.

"Taaahh Byakuya, could you please switch spots with me so that I could sit with Shuuhei?"

The Kuchiki shifted uncomfortably; why did he have to move? Didn't Renji want to sit with him? "No, Renji. I am staying here."

Shuuhei gave his childish friend a sympathetic look, showing that he wanted to sit with Renji too; maybe they could have had a party on the plane? But not with Kuchiki Byakuya sitting beside the 69 faced man.

Renji harrumphed and twirled around in his seat, plopping onto the seat, and noticed briefly that he had whapped the man next to him with his hair.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I just—"

The man smiled, "It's fine, Renji?" Abarai nodded. "Your hair smelled good, so it's fine."

Renji stared at the (handsome and lean) man beside him, and moved a little closer towards the window.

"My name is Tristan, I'm an American; but I know some Japanese." He held his hand out for Renji to shake. "I'm heading back to my place in Vegas, but Karakura sure was nice, if not a little small."

Renji reached out and shook Tristan's hand with a strong grip.

"Yeah, uh I'm from, somewhere out of Karakura, sorta, like not a lot, but just… Agh! I'm from out of town!" said the flustered lieutenant.

"Ah," said a smiling Tristan, "Have you ever been to America?"

Renji shook his head slightly, "Naw, but I hope they have taiyaki!" Abarai said excitedly.

"Yes, that is some good stuff." Tristan was looking the obliviously excited Renji up and down; man did the red head have a great body! And his face was very nice to look at too, and those tattoos were hot. Maybe he could get him to come to his place?

"Say, Renji, you act like a kid," said Tristan, which turned Renji's smile into a glare, "and I think it's really cute."

Renji's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed a hazy pink.

"I- I'm not—" Abarai stammered, "I'm not, cute! I'm not cute!" he said defiantly, turning his body to his left to look at Tristan.

"Okay then, you're hot." Stated a still smiling Tristan. "And that blush is hot too."

Renji is a dominant male character, loud, brash, courageous; but all of these comments were making him meek as a mouse.

"And those tattoos are sexy."

Renji inched up farther towards the window, gulping.

"Wow," laughed Tristan, "You're pretty shy when it comes to stuff like this!"

"Shu- shut up! I am not!"

"Oh, then is it that you don't like guys like that?"

"Shut yer mouth!"

Tristan grinned, the red head hadn't denied liking guys. He leaned over to Renji's ear, "If I shut my mouth," he whispered, "then how am I supposed to do all the things I want to do to you?"

Byakuya had been listening to the conversation, and with his closeness to the two seats in front of him, he had heard what Tristan had said to Renji, and it was the last straw; no one talked to HIS Renji like that, especially in front of him!

The Kuchiki's eyes widened; 'My Renji? It's not like I care, right?'

Nonetheless, Byakuya stood up, even though the plane was flying by now. He glared down at the man named Tristan, who felt a shadow fall over him, and looked up into Byakuya's protective gaze.

"Stop harassing Abarai," commanded Byakuya in a chilly voice.

Tristan smiled at Byakuya, and shoved his hand underneath the nervous red head, and gave his ass a squeeze.

"What the hell?" yelped Renji, who had arched his back off of the seat to avoid the offending hand.

"Renji, why don't you stay arched like that? It looks like you're doing something naughty," winked the (handsome) brown haired creep. "And I can see your tattoos going down into your jeans; did it hurt to get them done in that sensitive of an area?"

Renji's mind was in overload, and he simply stayed arched and staring uncomprehendingly at the man beside him.

Byakuya swiftly swept his hand and hit a small part of Tristan's neck. Tristan immediately slumped, and began to snore.

'At least that Demon Cat Yoruichi taught me some useful things,' thought a grimacing Byakuya. He then noticed that Renji was still arched off the seat, staring at Tristan. The Kuchiki reached over, placed his hand over Renji's chest, and pushed his lieutenant into a sitting position.

"That piece of scum will not bother you anymore," conceded an irritated Byakuya.

And the plane continued to make its way to Vegas, with a sleeping Hisagi, a zoned out Ichigo and Kira, an irritated Byakuya, and a shell shocked Renji.

**Here you go!**

**No hate. **

**Please leave nice reviews.**

**~Marlode~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi: don't like don't read.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! **

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Oh and there's a tiny bit of 'action' at the end… Nothing major.**

**If you don't like that then just skip it though.**

**Thanks! Please review nicely!**

**~Marlode~**

By now, the Shinigami crew had been sitting on the plane for an hour.

Renji had relaxed greatly since the Kuchiki had knocked Tristan out. Unfortunately for Abarai, his discomfort would return shortly.

"Ugh…"

Byakuya's eyes darted upwards from his book on art; Tristan had awakened.

"Say…" Tristan looked back at Byakuya, "What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing." Stated the Kuchiki calmly.

"Yeah, yeah you did!"

"I did not."

"….. Really."

"Really."

"…..You're lying."

"Believe what you will."

"Damnit man! Give me a straight answer!"

A stewardess walked over to Tristan, "Please calm down sir. Disruption on the plane is not allowed."

The brown haired man nodded slightly and turned to his left; deciding to ignore Byakuya.

"But," Tristan drawled slowly, "I remember that I grabbed your ass." He smiled charmingly at the stiff Renji sitting beside him.

Byakuya's eye twitched.

Renji glared at Tristan, "Why the fuck did you do that anyway?"

Bypassing Abarai's question, the brunette continued, "You know Renji, I am a very wealthy man in America. I may look average, but that's because I don't want to spend my money on overly luxurious things; such as first class. That way, I can meet gorgeous people like you!" he said as he swiftly moved his hand to stroke down the side of Renji's face.

"Tristan, if you would remove your hand from my… ahem… Renji."

Tristan turned his head from the stock still red head.

"Okay, pretty boy, just back off. I don't see you making a move on this lovely hunk of masculinity, I don't see your name on him, and I don't see you saying that he's yours, so go back to your own business, kay?"

For the first time in a long time, Byakuya didn't think; he simply 'did'.

And what he 'did' was lurch forward, and wrap his arms around the back of Renji's seat; pulling it back into the down position. He then moved his hands so that they covered Abarai's chest, and he slid his hands down defined abs, until he was stretched over so that his hair was in Renji's face.

"He's mine." Byakuya said bluntly.

The surrounding passengers were oblivious to the situation concerning Byakuya, Renji, and Tristan. Luckily Hisagi, Ichigo, and Kira were all asleep and did not witness Byakuya's slight loss of self control—and the fact that he 'owned' his lieutenant.

During this time, Renji really was in thought overload.

"B- B-Byakuya!" he stuttered, this was all such a big shock to him.

The tattooed man suddenly felt even more violated when Tristan suddenly scooted very close to him and slid his hands under Renji's shirt, and moved them down so that they were resting on the rim of his boxers and had tugged the red head's pants down a little.

"Is he really, now?" Tristan whispered.

"Yes, he is!" Whispered Byakuya vehemently.

Renji whimpered; he did not feel like a man at ALL right now. He felt like a girl—no, even worse; a damsel in distress! Well how was he SUPPOSED to deal with crap like this? Maybe he should speak up? Yeah! That's it!

"Hey, you two, stop! I am not a freaking object!"

Tristan moved his hand to cover Abarai's mouth, and Byakuya covered Renji's eyes as he slapped Tristan's hand away.

"Why are you covering my eyes—"

"Quiet Abarai."

"Kuchiki Tai—"

Tristan then flipped Renji's seat switch, and the red head came back into a sitting position, much to Byakuya's irritation and surprise.

"Stewardess," called Tristan as one of the stewardesses walked over, "Is there a private part in this plane? My, ah, friend and I would like to eat in a closed space."

The stewardess nodded politely, smiling "Yes sir, in the back of the plane there is a very private eating area; but it is for first class…"

"I have the money," Tristan said as he handed over two hundred dollars.

"Oh my, but you are already sitting in—"

"I just want to eat first class ma'am, my friend and I. We don't want to ride first class. Is that fine?" he asked smiling charmingly.

The lady blushed, "I, yes… it's fine. Come this way please."

Renji did not have a choice as he was led by the stewardess and Tristan to the back of the plane; what was he supposed to do? He needed to keep a low profile, and it would seem strange for him to suddenly decline Tristan's offer, although he never agreed. Frankly, he was nervous… Very nervous, and he didn't want to make a scene by not going with the brown haired creep.

What he didn't see was Byakuya's alarmed face as he walked away with Tristan, and the clenching of his taichou's hands as he watched HIS Renji walk away with THAT man.

**Renji And Tristan Have Been Sat Down In A Private Eating Spot With Curtains Around The Table.**

'Why do they have curtains on a plane?' wondered Renji as his eyes scanned the enclosed space. He was very close to Tristan, who he turned to.

"Okay, look; I don't know what your deal is, but you need to leave me alone or I will beat the crap out of you. When we get off this plane. Wait, NO, I'm going to hurt you anyway! But maybe I'll be more forgivin' if you just leave me alone NOW."

Renji leaned back as he crossed his arms.

Tristan smiled again, "But Renji dear, I always get what I want. And I don't get pushed away so easily… Plus, I don't understand why you aren't interested. Why aren't you, Renji? Are you really NOT interested?" he leaned forward over the small table.

Renji blushed again; damn that was happening a lot today!

"Uh, I—I don't know you!"

"Your point is? You could get to know me?"

"I…"

"Am I coming on too strong? Is that it? Well Renji, that's just the way I am. I get right to the point."

He stretched over the table and kissed Renji, who stayed stock still, until the curtains swung open; revealing an angry Byakuya.

Tristan's eyes widened, "What the hell—"

Byakuya grabbed Tristan's shirt collar and threw him into the plane hallway; then he drew the curtains closed.

"Taich—"

"Byakuya, Renji, call me Byakuya."

"Okay…"

"Renji, I did not like that… cretin…. Touching you like that."

Abarai stared at his captain; what was going on here?

"Renji, sometimes I feel empty. Like there's something missing from my life. Hisana said that she wanted me to move on; those were some of her last words to me."

Renji nodded, and his captain was saying this on a plane, in an eating space why?

"And I've decided that I can't wait."

'Wait?' thought Renji, 'Wait for what?'

His question was answered when Byakuya abruptly took Renji off his chair and sat him on the floor against the plane wall, and licked the red head's lips.

"But Renji, I never thought it would be you; the one that I cannot be without."

'Why are you telling me this on a plane, now?' screamed Renji's brain.

But his thoughts were erased as Byakuya curled his tongue around Renji's, and tugged at his top lip.

"Byakuya…" Renji said as he ran his hands over the Kuchiki's delicately strong face.

The Kuchiki pulled Renji's pants down slightly, revealing red and black boxers. He stretched the hem of the underwear down slightly, stroking the tattooed lines that scrawled down the tan hips. Byakuya then glided his hands up defined abs and onto brown nipples, rubbing them roughly.

"Ahh…" sighed Renji as he moved his hands to Byakuya's black jeaned hips.

Byakuya leaned his head down to Renji's chest, and bit a perked nipple through the black fabric of Renji's shirt. The crimson haired man arched his back towards Byakuya, rubbing up against the stunningly handsome noble.

"Renji," Byakuya groaned as his lieutenants body rubbed against his.

"T-Taichou!" Renji couldn't seem to form any coherent thoughts as Byakuya ran his slim fingers up and down his spine; causing his body to shiver. Renji's shirt had ridden up to over his chest, revealing obsidian tattoos.

'I love it,' thought the red head hazily.

Then, Byakuya stopped and pulled Renji into an embrace with the red head on his lap.

"I'm glad I realized this, Renji."

"…I love you Byakuya."

"I love you as well, Renji."

Byakuya continued to finger Renji's chest and abdomen, and then discreetly slid his right hand down to Abarai's ass, pushing Renji into the front of his black jeans. Byakuya continued to create friction between their bodies and through their pants as he pushed his lieutenant by his ass.

The noble stared at Renji; the red head's eyes were closed, his cheeks tinged pink, and his mouth was open with his shirt sloppily slid up, and with his pants almost falling off, and with a great deal of red and black boxers showing; and the best part, Byakuya's hand was on that tight ass. Oh, his ears were in heaven; Renji was moaning softly, how sexy. Byakuya's fiery lieutenant was sitting on his lap, moaning, being pushed into his erection with a rubbing motion with only the red head's boxers rubbing against his jeans, with abused nipples brushing against his own, and the man was being docile about it. This was great.

Renji groaned as he looked up at Byakuya; the normally orderly man's hair was mussed, and his white dress shirt was crinkled. The lust in his captain's eyes turned him on; the whole 'captain' and 'lieutenant' thing was actually quite a turn on for Abarai.

And then the plane messenger dinged; "Passengers, please return to your seats; we will be landing shortly.

**Here you go!**

**No hate, nice reviews please!**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews so far!**

**~Marlode~**


End file.
